Samurai Jack: Jack and the Afro Samurai
by Kylandor
Summary: Centuries have passed and a wandering warrior takes it upon himself to end a cycle of bloodshed that has continued for so long in his homeland, but as he pursues the end of the headbands, he must take caution not to stray from his path amid the river of blood that follows the Number One and Number Two Headbands. Rated T for violence & some course language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Number Two

"Centuries have passed and a world without Aku has risen, grown and thrived. I continue to move untouched by time and live my life and keep the memory of my late fiance close to heart"

"But now there is a new evil, one that takes the evils in the hearts of men and multiplies it exponentially. I refuse to let it claim more innocents, so I travel now down a path which would corrupt others. They say only the number two may challenge the number one. I do not know what magic is in these headbands, or if it is all simply a type of collective madness around simple pieces of cloth. But I do know one thing. I will end this cycle."  
"They call me Jack, and I will seek the one known as Afro Samurai, if he can be reasoned with, then hopefully we can end this cycle together, but if I cannot, then I will do what I must to end this madness."

* * *

Date: The Future  
Place: Japanese Archipelago  
Point of View: Samurai Jack

* * *

Walking into a town, attracting some occasional glances was a man in a white and grey Gi, a straw hat adorned his head. On his hip was a Katana in a black scabbard with a golden diamond pattern along the grip of the sword. He wore traditional wooden sandals, everything about the man said that he was a Samurai, in an age with Guns, Rocket Launchers and Lasers, the sword was once again being focused on, this time to simply prove one's own skill and power, individuals through either sheer skill or through unique advantages would seek to gain the number 2 headband and then seek to challenge the number one and become like a god.  
But this man had other plans.  
This man wanted to end the bloodshed, the cycle of death.  
So he tracked rumors of the Number Two headband to this little merchant town and would begin his new quest here.

Jack entered the tavern, the smell of booze and cigarette smoke accompanied by the dimly lit interior and occasional traveler or sword brandishing patron. He calmly approached the Bar, glad that in this future, he no longer has to worry about bounty hunters around every corner, but his home has still suffered from the curse of the headbands, though so long as he does not yet wear the number two headband, he should be safe from the most of them.  
The woman tending the bar was fairly attractive, though this did not matter to him currently, his true love had been gone for centuries, or perhaps more accurately, never even existed in the first place, his own immunity to time being the reason he still remembers her, or perhaps some other intricacy involving time that he did not understand, nor needed to.  
"What'll it be?" said the Bartender in a soft voice.  
"Information. I'm looking for the Number Two headband." he replied. The woman grinned and sighed, saying "You and everyone else. I'll warn you, everyone who has sought the Number Two headband since the Number One changed heads has ended up dead, maimed or crippled."  
"I can manage. Do you have information? I can compensate you for your time." he replied, the woman nodded and said "Money isn't the issue for me, rather there is something you could do instead, every day a large man comes in and typically causes a fight with someone or another and it's starting to take it's toll on the place." She gestures her head in the direction of a broken table in a corner and resumes speaking, saying "Worse still, none of the locals can match his strength, he typically uses a large hammer in fights and I'm certain he's got cybernetics. Sooner or later he's going to kill someone I care about and I'd rather not have that happen. Take care of this problem for me and I'll tell you what I know about the number two headband's current owner."  
Jack sits down at the stool and replies "When will this man appear, today or tomorrow?"  
The bartender gestures behind him, to which Jack finds himself tossed off the stool and the large muscled man sits down in his place, the bartender sighs and gets several bottles of sake and sets them down as the man places a bag of money on the counter. Jack stands and fixes the position of his straw hat and says "That was rude. I suggest you apologize."  
The man turns his head to view Jack and starts laughing loudly before saying "I couldn't hear you from all the way down there puny boy! You'll have to speak up!"  
Jack replies, louder, saying "I suggest, you apologize. You have been causing damage to this establishment and it will cease now."  
There was silence for a moment as the large man stared at Jack before swiftly sending a punch in his direction, nearly leaping off the stool, however Jack quickly grappled the man's arm and turned his own momentum against him, sending him flying out the tavern and into the street to the astonishment of everyone present.  
As the large man shook his head and started to get up, Jack calmly approached him, the man grabbed a large war hammer from his back and swung it towards Jack, shouting "I'll crush you like a match stick"  
Jack simply ducked to avoid the attack and then dashed forward, striking the man in several pressure points with his fists in an ancient fighting form long since forgotten by most.  
The large man staggers back, arms twitching as he tries to move, his hammer drops on his own foot and he screams in pain as Jack then grapples him and throws him onto the ground in a wrestling maneuver and then slowly lowers to the man, speaking "You will apologize to me for your disrespect, you will then apologize to the bartender for the damage you have caused and you will leave this place. If you do not, I will know and trust me, you do not want to make an enemy out of me, do you understand."  
The large man was about to speak when a bullet embedded itself into his head, ending his life, Jack quickly jumped up and drew his sword at the sight of two individuals, one with the Number Two headband, with a sword at his side and the other with a lever action rifle, dressed in a black trench coat with sunglasses. The swordsman spoke, saying "I hear you've been looking for me, wandering Samurai."  
Jack replied "This man's death was unnecessary, why did you kill him?"  
The gunslinger scoffed and replied "Felt like it."  
The Swordsman glanced at the gunslinger momentarily before turning his gaze back to Jack and said "Listen here, I'm not interested in being the number one, I just want payback for my adoptive father's death. It's only natural, right? But I'm not strong enough to take him down, not yet, not on my own, way I see it, we could work together, take him down, you can work out who gets the number one with my friend here and I'll be on my merry way. Sound good?"  
Jack shook his head and adopted a fighting stance, saying "I don't work with murderers, hand me the number two headband and turn yourselves in to the authorities, I do not recommend the alternative."  
The two looked at each other briefly and grinned, the Gunslinger opened fire on Jack who deflected the bullets to his surprise as the Swordsman charged at Jack's right with his own sword.  
Jack quickly parried another bullet as the Gunslinger then sought to reload as the Swordsman made a spinning slash at Jack only for Jack to sidestep out of the way and send a roundhouse kick into him, sending him into a nearby barrel of hay as Jack then charged the Gunslinger who finished reloading, Jack deflected two shots before closing in and slicing the Gunslinger's rifle into 3 pieces, which prompted him to swiftly draw a hunting knife and locked blades with Jack momentarily before Jack jumped out of the way of a slash from the swordsman and landed on top of the roof of the tavern, Straw Hat still on his head as his Gi waved and flapped with the gentle breeze that came into the town.  
Jack then spoke, saying "I cannot guarantee your safety if you continue to refuse to surrender. I offer you a choice once more. Lay down your ar-" Jack quickly deflected a bullet from the Gunslinger's revolver as the gunslinger spoke, saying "Shut up."  
The Swordsman climbed up and faced Jack, trying to maneuver to his flank.  
Jack sighed and said "Very well, you have made your choice and it reflects who you truly are. I am deeply sorry for what I am about to do."  
The Swordsman chuckled and said "Likewise."  
The two clashed blades, occasionally the Gunslinger fired a shot from his revolver only for Jack to deflect the bullet swiftly and then maneuver to defend against the Swordsman, their skill was impressive, but still nothing compared to the man who had walked the Earth in two timelines, lived centuries and faced opponents which could single-handedly destroy empires.  
Eventually after four more clashes and two more bullet deflections, Jack had given them enough time, He quickly disarmed the Swordsman of his weapon, said blade started to spin in the air as the Gunslinger pulled the trigger, firing his last bullet, Jack quickly deflected the round, sending it into the face of the Gunslinger, in the same fluid motion, Jack pirouetted with his sword, the disarmed sword of his opponent still mid-air, stepping on the roof of the tavern hard, he reversed his motion, sending his sword clean through the swordsman's neck, decapitating him in one blow, the fact that Jack's sword carved through him being a reflection that the swordsman was not an innocent man anymore.

The Swordsman's blade fell into the ground blade first and a flash of thunder and lightning occurred, just prior to it starting to rain, as if the sky recognized the passing of two lives from this world.  
Jack slashed the air, sending the blood off his sword and he then sheathed it. He stood over the headless swordsman momentarily and then took his scabbard and jumped down to his blade, he then ritually sheathed it and as a crowd gathered, he laid the swordsman to rest against the wall of the tavern and took the Number Two Headband. As he walked towards the streets, the bartender looked at the sight and sighed, she was used to this, though looking on at Jack as he left, she couldn't help but wonder if this honorable warrior would remain so, now that he had effectively wrapped a target around his head.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

"Centuries have passed and a world without Aku has risen, grown and thrived. I continue to move untouched by time and live my life and keep the memory of my late fiance close to heart"

"But now there is a new evil, one that takes the evils in the hearts of men and multiplies it exponentially. I refuse to let it claim more innocents, so I travel now down a path which would corrupt others. They say only the number two may challenge the number one. I do not know what magic is in these headbands, or if it is all simply a type of collective madness around simple pieces of cloth. But I do know one thing. I will end this cycle."  
"They call me Jack, and I will seek the one known as Afro Samurai, if he can be reasoned with, then hopefully we can end this cycle together, but if I cannot, then I will do what I must to end this madness."

* * *

Date: The Future  
Place: Japanese Archipelago  
Point of View: Samurai Jack

* * *

Jack continued walking, rain pouring as the thunderstorm continued.  
Eventually he came across an old man with a broken cart full of boxes of rice.  
"Do you need any assistance?" said the Masterless Samurai to the old man, who nodded and took notice of the headband fluttering in the wind, barely noticeable under Jack's straw hat, however he made no mention of it and said "Yes, I could use some help, the wheel broke off but it should be an easy repair for a young man such as yourself."  
Jack assisted the old man, eventually the cart was repaired and the two locked eyes briefly, the old man chuckled and said "I have heard stories, I had dismissed them as myth, rumor and outright fiction, but your eyes convey that they have seen more bloodshed then my entire family tree combined. Like you, I pursued the headband that now occupies your head. Tell me warrior, why do you seek the number one?"  
Jack sighed and replied "To end this cycle of bloodshed. Once I have the number one headband, I will destroy both headbands to end this shadow that lingers over the Earth."

The old man chuckled and said "A noble goal, if only it were possible."  
Jack was confused and then replied "Why do you believe it to be impossible?" The old man then looked in his eyes, dead serious and said "Because the headbands once were hidden from men, as a result, the violence and bloodshed only increased. It is true that the headband has destroyed law and order in Japan, but it also keeps law and order. Those who seek blood can simply pursue the number two, if they survive, they can pursue the number one, if they are victorious, they need only wait for the next number two to challenge them to satiate their bloodlust. Without the headbands, the murderers of the land have no outlet, because of this the remnants of the police look the other way, it is true that when a number two seeks vengeance or pursues the number one, that many die in a river of blood, but when they succeed, that river reduces it's flow until the next number two seeks the number one. If you succeed in destroying the headbands, you are merely destroying the pressure valve that keeps our fractured society from collapsing in on itself."

Jack was astonished at this revelation and pondered for a moment, however his thoughts were interrupted by a group of 46 approaching from behind him, wearing black kimonos and hakamas with straw hats of their own. The Old Man then walked towards them, Jack looked at him briefly and he returned the gaze.  
Without any words, Jack knew he was pursuing the headband as well.

The old man then joined the ranks of the group and spoke again, saying "I offer you a choice warrior, Relinquish the headband to me and join me, I founded this group in honor of the 47 Ronin, we call ourselves such as well. We intend to firmly entrench the Number one and Two to better control the flow of the river of blood, ensuring that the Number One only passes among us and our family and tightly monitoring the number two, ensuring they follow a path that we set for them."

Jack sighs and says "Your plan is not justice, whomever you designate as the number two will simply be under your control, sentenced to death for arbitrary reasons. Do not lie to me or to yourself, you do not seek to control the headbands for a greater cause, you simply seek power for power's sake."

The old man is handed a sword from one of his allies and he draws it, saying "Unless someone takes control of the process, many will die where they did not have to. My intentions matter not in light of my results."

Jack drew his sword and replied "The ends do not justify the means in all circumstances."

The old man yelled and charged with his allies, Jack engages the old man's blade and quickly reacts to his movements as well as the movements of his allies, Jack then finds himself surrounded and decides to jump out of the way of an attack from several men and his precision and jumping height astonishes his opponents, he then engages them, quickly disarming several and when striking the arm of one of the men, the sword rebounds off of him, indicating that man is innocent and likely fooled by the old man's scheme. Jack then backs off and sheaths his blade, swiftly resuming his attack with a barrage of unarmed martial arts moves to incapacitate his opponent and resumes his offensive unarmed against the rest, though their numbers are considerable, Jack has faced and survived worse numbers and stronger opponents.

The old man hanged back behind his followers, noting Jack's many different movements, astonished, he shouts, saying "Who are you! I have never seen any man master that many martial arts and seamlessly use them as you do!"

Jack, having incapacitated the 37th of the 47 Ronin jumped up and drew his sword as the old man prepared to block, striking his sword with such force that it shattered, he then roundhouse kicked the old man into his cart and said "They call me Jack."

The other conscious warriors charge at Jack only for him to effortlessly disarm and incapacitate them before the Old Man charges towards Jack with a Naginata Spear which Jack evades and uses his sword to slash at the old man's back, the sword cuts through his flesh, leaving a large cut but no fatal damage, Jack then backs off and takes a stance the old man recognizes. Jack then says "It is not too late, abandon your quest for power and change your life, your intentions are anything but noble, the Sword will not harm the flesh of the innocent, only those born of evil or with evil in their hearts."

The Old Man's remaining 4 conscious followers charge at Jack only for him to quickly disarm them with a combination of parries and unarmed attacks before then knocking them unconscious with strong blows from his fists. He approaches the old man, now alone in the battle.

The old man looks around him and resigns, impaling his spear into the ground and says "You have won this fight warrior, but do not forget the path you walk is paved with the corpses of those who also seek the headbands."

Jack sheaths his sword and turns, walking back on the path, the Old Man then grabs his spear from the ground and lunges it towards Jack who quickly turns and deflects it with his arm, shattering it in half, he then grabs the broken half with the blade mid-air and lunges it at the Old Man's left arm, severing it from his shoulder. The old man screams, waking one of the followers who rushes to his aid, Jack continues his path, walking up the mountain.

* * *

Some time later...  
Halfway to the Number One.

* * *

Jack rests as the storm breaks and the rain stops.

He ponders his encounter with the old man, what he said about the cycle of the headbands being unstoppable.  
He then begins to meditate, performing breathing exercises and thinking only of the present moment, however his thoughts are interrupted when he opens his eyes, seeing a version of himself long thought suppressed or destroyed. With Red Eyes, a black gi and red sash, with a duplicate of the Sword, stood the entity he knew as Mad Jack.

Mad Jack spoke, saying "How much longer do you think you can keep this up? Aku may be gone, but evil cannot be destroyed, merely reduced. The old man's words bother you don't they?"  
Jack sighs and stands, saying "They do, however I still believe I can break this cycle."  
Mad Jack laughed and said "Your hubris will be the death of you. Even if the headbands do have magical properties that curse the land, the hearts of man will always be susceptible to evil, if not Aku or the headbands, another evil will replace them, maybe you'll get lucky, maybe it'll be a lesser evil. But you've lived long enough to see greater evils rise because the lesser evil was destroyed. Perhaps it's time you retired."  
Jack replied "No! I will not. My path may be endless and evil may always find a way, but I will not stand by as it flourishes. Begone, I have no desire to converse with you ever again."  
Jack turned and resumed his journey, as Mad Jack faded slowly before saying "You will never be free of me, one day, one day..."

* * *

Some time later...  
Residence of the Number One  
The start of winter.

* * *

Jack stopped in front of a large temple momentarily before continuing onward as it began to snow.

Navigating the path, he eventually reached an open field, on the other side was a man of African ancestry, a large, elongated afro and wearing the number one headband. His Afro was greying and he had greying stubble as he observed the setting sun. Jack approached him and eventually stopped next to him, also viewing the setting sun.

Afro spoke, saying "So, you've come to claim the number one?"  
Jack shook his head, saying "I come to end this cycle of death and bloodshed. I offer a peaceful solution, relinquish the headband to me so that I may destroy both of them."  
Afro replied, saying "Been there, tried that. Didn't work."  
Jack watched as the sun was halfway over the horizon and then spoke, saying "Is violence the only way to end this?" Afro nodded and said "Blood is the only way this ever ends, either mine or yours."  
They continued to watch the setting sun, once it had set and night had fallen, the two walked calmly towards opposing positions and faced each other. Jack faced towards Afro from 100 meters exactly and the two drew their blades, entering formal stances. Without any further words, both read the character of the other, despite Afro's bloodied path, Jack respected him as a fellow warrior, even if he did not agree with his choices.

Appearing on the sidelines were Mad Jack and Ninja Ninja, both warriors stopped their standoff briefly, looking towards them, seeing both.

Ninja Ninja spoke first, saying "This shit never ends does it?"  
Mad Jack then spoke, saying "No, it does not."

The two warriors then faced each other again...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Duel

"Centuries have passed and a world without Aku has risen, grown and thrived. I continue to move untouched by time and live my life and keep the memory of my late fiance close to heart"

"But now there is a new evil, one that takes the evils in the hearts of men and multiplies it exponentially. I refuse to let it claim more innocents, so I travel now down a path which would corrupt others. They say only the number two may challenge the number one. I do not know what magic is in these headbands, or if it is all simply a type of collective madness around simple pieces of cloth. But I do know one thing. I will end this cycle."  
"They call me Jack, and I will seek the one known as Afro Samurai, if he can be reasoned with, then hopefully we can end this cycle together, but if I cannot, then I will do what I must to end this madness."

* * *

Date: The Future  
Place: Japanese Archipelago  
Point of View: Samurai Jack

* * *

Snow fell on the torch lit arena, Afro and Jack facing eachother in formal stances, their alter ego personae watching from the sidelines, somehow visible and audible to both.

Afro rushed first, striking at Jack from high, only for the ageless warrior to parry and return with a series of attacks that Afro evaded partially, taking a single strike to his shoulder, which bled, Afro felt something off however and retreated, sensing his opponent's experience, Afro changed his stance to a defensive one, Jack noticed this and altered his own stance as well, holding his sword in one hand, leaving his traditional style and rushing to the side of Afro, eventually leaping in a spinning motion, Afro deflected the attacks and sent an upwards slash in return as Jack landed, cutting across his back, Jack rolled forward after shouting in pain and resumed his traditional stance, slowly circling Afro and analyzing for weaknesses in his guard, Afro however did not wait, he pressed forward and began a flurry of attacks that Jack deflected, becoming better at deflecting and evading Afro's attacks as he made them, Afro began to realize Jack was reading his movements and anticipating his attacks.

Slashing at the snowy dirt below him, Afro hoped to conceal his next move, only for Jack to rush through debris with his eyes closed, slashing swiftly, as Afro set his foot down to parry, Jack changed his stance and struct towards his leg with a sweeping strike which Afro jumped back to evade, Jack then swiftly jumped higher than would be considered humanly possible, intending to strike with intense force against Afro's blade, however Afro rolled back to evade this, not risking his own sword.

"You jump good." said Afro before resuming his attacks, Jack remained silent and continued to deflect his strikes. Afro halted his attack and held his sword fluidly, as if feigning a stagger, Jack launched a downwards strike to which Afro parried and quickly moved in a roundhouse kick to Jack's elbow to cause him to let go of the sword, which worked, however Jack quickly recovered and disarmed Afro of his own blade with martial arts movements.

The two faced eachother, entering martial arts stances, as both swords struct and embedded into the ground blade-first, the two engaged, Jack quickly outmatched and outmaneuvered Afro, who was not as experienced in hand to hand combat as the ageless warrior before him.

Eventually Jack managed to grab a hold of Afro's left arm and Judo flipped him to the ground, near Jack's sword, Afro jumped up behind it and grabbed it, rushing at Jack with his own blade.

Jack did not evade and merely held a defensive stance, as Afro struct Jack, the sword recoiled off Jack's skin, though it did cut his Gi, a flash of light repulsed the blade and Afro was momentarily shocked, Jack took advantage of this and launched a flurry of rapid fist attacks that Afro could barely keep track of with his naked eye, Jack then disarmed him of the sword and reclaimed his weapon, Afro rolled to evade a finishing strike and ran to his own blade, grabbing it and spinning to face Jack yet again, Afro was panting.

The two again took formal stances and resumed their duel, blades clashing, kicks, tricks and evasions, it seemed the battle would drag on for minutes, which turned to hours.

Eventually the Sun started to rise over the arena, Jack and Afro were not in equal shape however, Afro was clearly fatigued, Jack was as well but not as much as Afro, having endured a much longer engagement before in the alternate future.

Jack, sensing Afro's weakness, rushed forward, Afro attempted to deflect the blow but lacked the strength and his blade was knocked out of his hands, rather than finish Afro off however, Jack ripped the headband from his head and then jumped a distance a way.

Afro grabbed his blade and faced Jack, saying "That's not how this works."

Jack nodded and replied "I know."

Jack removed his own headband and was caught off guard when both Mad Jack and Ninja Ninja rushed at him, blades drawn, Ninja Ninja wielding a Wakizashi and Mad Jack a similar blade to the Sword.

Jack tossed the headbands into the air as the two closed distance, Afro was puzzled at the sight and rushed towards Jack, blade to the side, ready to strike.

Jack closed his eyes and balanced his stance, as the headbands fell slowly, he slashed clean through both with the sword, at first, time seemed to stand still, before a flash of light erupted from the headbands as they ignited in fire, Mad Jack and Ninja Ninja also ignited in fire, before nothing of the headbands or the alter egos remained, not even ashes.

Afro stopped his rush, feeling a sense of calm and he held his forehead with his free hand.

Jack opened his eyes and faced him, saying "On my journey here I encountered a part of myself I had long since renounced, I take it you had a similar experience with the other apparition."

Afro shook his head and replied "He didn't do much other than yap his damn mouth, the headbands, so they were more than just cloth."

Jack nodded and replied "Indeed, I had my suspicions but wasn't certain, my sword was forged from the human spirit by the ancient beings Odin, Ra and Vishnu, from their powers and the energies of the human spirit, a blade that could slay most evils was forged. Whatever evil forged those headbands I hope is long gone and with their true destruction, the shadow of death will leave the land."

Afro looked at the rising sun and sighed, saying "You're naive, people will find other reasons to kill eachother." Jack nodded and replied "Perhaps, but at least they will no longer be goaded into it by dark forces, for now at least. It seems where one evil is stopped, another soon rises in it's place, but I will be there for when it does."

Afro slashed the air, removing the blood from his sword and sheathing it, he then held out his hands and looked at them before saying "What now? Blood has been my life for so long, I do feel a sense of calm now that the headbands are gone, however..."

Jack sheaths his sword and approaches Afro, placing his hand on his shoulder and saying "If you desire, I can teach you how to become balanced, then you might better find a new path, one that shies away from evil."

Afro looked at the rising sun before shaking his head and saying "I'll find my own path, though I appreciate the offer."

Jack nodded and bid the warrior farewell, with the influence of the headbands gone, Afro watched the sunrise, contemplating his future as Jack walked towards the mountain pass, back the way he came.

* * *

The end...?

* * *

100 Years Later...  
Japan.

* * *

Peace returned to the land eventually, the dark influence of the headbands no longer present, the evils of man still present but controllable as the government began to restore law and order, as Jack wandered past a village, he noticed an armed group of ronin taking women prisoners from a farming village, he drew his sword and rushed to intervene.  
Surprising them by deflecting a hailstorm of bullets from a submachinegun and then promptly defeating them, he quickly turned to face the villagers who were both surprised and relieved.

Jack approached one of the liberated farmers and spoke, saying "What did they want from you?"

The farmer replied "Our harvest and any attractive women they found, bandits like them have been growing in number since the Merchant Empire took power, ours is not the only village affected."  
Jack sighed and said "Where would I find the bandit bases? They must be operating from somewhere."  
The farmer shook her head and said "Hell if I know, but you could head to the Merchant City, I also heard rumors that another village was seeking Samurai to help them with the bandit problem, perhaps they may know more."

Jack nodded and gave a polite bow, saying "I see, thank you, I will do what I can to end this bandit threat over the land once and for all."  
As Jack turns towards the road to the city, the Farmer speaks, saying "Wait, surely there is something we can do to repay your kindness?"

Jack was about to speak when his stomach growled, speaking for him.

The farmer chuckled and said "We could share our harvest with you, it's the least we can do."  
Jack turned and nodded, following the young lady to her village.

* * *

To be continued in another story...


End file.
